


Jager Sandwich

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: -是大学生au,大概有ooc，耶暗恋班，闪明恋耶的三角恋关系（？）-微量ntr情节，注意避雷-剧情车，剧情烂车也烂
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 15





	Jager Sandwich

星期四的下午总是令人困倦，尽管Marius已经给自己的午餐加了一杯咖啡，他现在还是感到昏昏欲睡。他并没有咖啡因上瘾，纸杯装着小半杯已经凉透了的美式，被随意的放在成堆的教科书旁边。看着教授在黑板上写下一串串晦涩难懂的物理公式和演算，Marius这个一向认真听讲的好学生竟然也不自觉的走神了。  
幸亏自己没有像平时那样坐到第一排，不然教授看到我走神一定会狠狠训斥我的。Marius这样想着。  
Elias的心思也并没有集中在那堆公式上，他正在纳闷，那个平时抢着坐第一排的，有着金色卷毛的男生为什么反常的坐到后面了——或许，他不该带着自己旁边这个吊儿郎当的好友坐在这的。他偷偷瞄了一眼在旁边坐着的，翘着二郎腿的Dominic，他身体向后倾着，将自己安心的交给座椅靠背，百无聊赖的转着自己手中的笔。  
该死的，这蠢货为什么要坐他的位置。Elias这样想着，悄悄瞪了Dominic一眼。  
他们自进入大学以来就是很好的死党，相似的爱好和相似的性取向让他们之间多了不少话题。大概因为他们常常待在一起，两人又有着帅气的外表，学校里不少女生会私底下传他俩的谣言。而每当当事人之一听闻后，都会无奈的摇摇头：他俩都是铁1啊。  
Dominic一向不是什么行为端正的学生，他抽烟逃课泡夜店，身上的纹身少说也有十个，细心打理过的灰金色短发和胡茬让他充满成熟而叛逆的魅力，最可气的是，他的成绩还不错。(对此，他的解释是，感谢自己的物理教师老爹。）而Elias则与他不同，白衬衫牛仔裤和温柔的微笑是每个阳光大男孩的标配，他对每个人都饱含热情，再加上他几乎不逃课，是老师眼中最老实的那种学生，学校里也有不少他的追随者。  
“嘿，你可别觉得是因为我你才失去了和未来男友做同桌的机会。”Dominic感受到他怨恨的目光，勾了勾嘴角，“我们又没法确定他每堂课都会坐这。”  
“他一定会的，我观察了他一个月才确定下来这是他的专属座位。”  
Dominic撇了撇嘴，无奈的耸耸肩，没再回答他。  
即使他们身边有许多男男女女，在过去的两年大学时光里他们始终保持着单身，这得归功于他们实在不算低的择偶标准。比起找一个长期的伴侣，他们或许更愿意和别人来一场刺激的一夜情（至少Dominic是）——维持炮友关系也是不错的选择。而Marius突然地闯入打乱了这一切，Dominic并不清楚Elias和他之间有了什么过节，反正他突然有一天兴高采烈的找到他告诉他自己恋爱了，像得到了嘉奖的金毛犬一样笑容在他脸上挂了一整天。  
大概是因为Dominic实在不太经常来上课，尽管Elias无数次跟自己描述他喜欢的男孩有多可爱多迷人，他对他的样貌也几乎没有什么印象——但Dominic相信，如果他遇到这么可爱的男孩子也一定会喜欢他的，而跟自己的好兄弟喜欢同一个人可不是什么好事，虽然他并不介意与别人分享自己的床伴。  
黑板上硕大的时钟缓慢的挪动着他的分针，而此时已经接近下午五点，也就是下课时间了。Elias被这毫无意义的课折磨的坐立难安，而Dominic则不慌不忙的从口袋里掏出手机，*蓝色软件的打开界面昭示着他今晚的夜生活必定是非常丰富的。  
这名经验老练的猎人已经挑选好了猎物：一位坐标显示距离他学校一千米以内的男大学生——不用脑子都知道这肯定是本校的学生。照片里的他甜甜的笑着，脸颊上有个若隐若现的酒窝，凌乱的金色卷发让他看起来富有元气，暗调的滤镜让他脸上的红晕不那么明显，而再往下，则是他清瘦的肩膀和锁骨，看起来他的上半身一丝不挂，只可惜，照片到这就结束了。不过很快自己就可以看到更多，Dominic有些愉悦地想着，就像他们昨天谈好的那样。  
他的简介里并没有太多的信息，看起来像是新创建的号，不过没关系，这说明Dominic将会成为最先品尝到他的那几个人之一。他打开聊天窗，手指飞快的按下给对面的他发了几条信息。  
“嘿，宝贝，我快下课了。”  
“七点如何？我已经预定好学校附近的那家酒店了。”  
Dominic等了一会，发现对方还没回自己的消息，并开始犹豫要不要提出一起吃晚饭的邀请时，下课铃响了。随着教授宣布下课的声音，肃静的教室吵闹起来，学生们聊着天整理着书包，稀稀拉拉的已经有人走出课室了。  
“Dominic,我很抱歉你今晚可能要一个人吃晚餐了，因为......你知道的，我想邀请他和我一起。”Elias飞快的收拾好东西，挠挠自己的后脑勺，充满歉意的看着慢吞吞站起来的Dominic，但身体已经朝着大开的门口了。  
"哈，赶快去和你的小情人约会吧，你的尾巴都在摇个不停了。“Dominic拍拍他的肩膀，打趣道。  
随着Elias那句不清不楚的“回头请你吃饭”，他人已经半只脚踏出大门了。Dominic无奈的摇摇头，将几本书和电脑放回背包里，刚背上他的手机就震了一下。  
来自Jager的一条信息。  
“当然，不过我吃完饭再过去。”  
紧接着是下一条：“以及......做个清理什么的。”  
“那......一起吃个饭？” Dominic马上就在聊天框里敲出这一行字，收到第二条却仔细想了想，决定还是将这句话换成”好。我会在那等你的。“

Elias已在阶梯教室旁的走廊上等候已久了，当他看到那个毛茸茸的金色脑袋出现在人群中时，他像个初次恋爱的小男生那样心跳加速。他大跨步的紧跟上去，在靠近Marius时点点他的肩膀。“嗨，Marius！”  
别紧张，就像你对每个新朋友那样。Elias暗自给自己打气。  
不出意料的，Marius转过头，咖啡色的围巾遮住了他的下半脸，露出来的一对澄澈的蓝灰色眼睛疑惑的看着他。他觉得面前的男生很面熟，但是又一时想不起他的名字。  
“你是......？”在经历了短暂的头脑风暴后，Marius还是决定问出这个问题。  
“啊......啊！我是Elias,你的同班同学！”Elias很快掩饰了浮现的一点惊讶和失落，笑着回答他。  
“哦哦哦！我想起来了！我们在前段时间的实验是同一个组的。”  
“呃......我看你总是一个人吃饭......呃......不如今晚和我一起？”Elias有点害羞的挠挠头，眼神下意识的瞄向别处，手顺势滑到自己的后颈，拘谨的搓着。他敢保证这时候他的脸热得发烫，幸好天气足够冷，他可以把这归咎于气温。  
“噢我当然很乐意！”Marius几乎是不假思索的回答道，但又突然想起来什么似的，抱歉而惋惜的补充道：”但是我今晚有些比较紧迫的安排......你知道，我预约了七点的实验室来完成最近的项目......“Marius以飞快的语速来掩盖自己拙劣的谎言，但音量还是不自觉的越来越小。  
可这在爱慕着他的Elias眼里并没有露出破绽，毕竟他还沉浸在遗憾和忧伤中。“好吧，那......我们下次？”他扯了扯嘴角答道。  
Marius垂了垂眼，点点头：“我很抱歉......那我们下次再约。"  
Elias看着Marius转身离开的背影，缩在他大大的围巾里，呼吸带出的白气很快散在空中，给冻得通红的脸颊带来一丝暖意，无奈的叹了口气。

Dominic刻意提早了半个小时到，好让他在做爱之前有点时间洗个热水澡。Elias曾经对此特别不解：反正都要热起来的，干嘛还要洗个澡?  
性爱要有仪式感。他是这么回答的。  
他在Blued上给Jager留了言，说房卡已经让前台帮忙保存了，房号是8401，直接进来就行，随后便进了浴室。  
叩叩叩。 三声轻而短暂的敲门声。  
Dominic正盘腿坐在床上，松松垮垮的浴袍遮不住他结实的胸肌。他一手用毛巾擦拭着自己被打湿的发尖，一手在手机上滑来滑去，百无聊赖的逛着Twitter，听到叩门声时一瞄时间，六点五十九分，果然德国人都很准时。  
正当他才下床他才下床，门外传来“滴”的一声，他所等待的人蹑手蹑脚的走进来，转身转过身去轻轻的把门关上。  
而当Jager转回身时，Dominic看着他那双漂亮的眼睛里流露出的感情从害羞变成惊愕。他一只手撑着墙，歪着头看着他，嘴角微微上扬。  
“Do......Dominic？！”  
被称作Jager的男人楞在原地，Dominic目睹他的脸一路红到耳朵尖，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里充满了惊愕。  
这下轮到Dominic不知所措了。他缓缓向他靠近，开口问到：“你怎么知道我的名字……我不记得我有告诉过你。”  
Jager的眼神四处乱飘，试图避开与Dominic四目相对，支支吾吾地发不出任何有意义的音节。  
这实在是太尴尬了。  
约炮约到自己的暗恋对象这种事，放到别人身上一定是可遇不可求的，但对于他这个醉心于学习的人，他只想将这份不被认可的感情藏在内心的最深处。  
“我该叫你什么？Jager?”  
Dominic突然的开腔打断了他的思绪。  
Jager的身子僵了一下，眼睛向下瞄着自己的脚尖，最终还是决定告诉他。  
“Marius，我的名字。”说罢，他凑上来有点僵硬的亲了亲Dominic的脸，但这种过分亲密的举动似乎让他有些不自在。  
亲昵的动作让Dominic放低了不少警戒心，他紧紧贴着Marius，一边玩弄着他的微微卷起的发尾，一边低声问到：“我们在哪见过吗？”  
“之前的一场聚会……我见过你，但是你肯定不认识我。”Marius小声回答，毕竟这种话他自己说出来都有点难为情。  
“所以你就喜欢上我了？”  
Marius对此以一个坚定的点头作为回答。  
Dominic不禁嘴角上扬，他没想过一见钟情这种事会发生在自己身上，面前这个小伙子窘迫的有些可爱，让他更想把他压在身下，让他夹杂着呻吟说喜欢自己。  
Marius伸手将碍事的围巾扯下，任由Dominic轻轻剥去自己的衣物，羽绒服滑落到铺着软绵绵地毯的地上，与其摩擦的套头毛衣发出细微的滋滋声。Dominic的指腹轻抚过他的脸颊和发梢，他几乎可以听到自己因肌肤接触而产生的过快的心跳声，而与他只有几层布料之隔的Dominic也能感受到心跳的震动。手掌最终停留在了他的后脑勺，这个动作一下拉近了两人的距离。

从接吻开始，十分经典的套路。  
Dominic一手搂住Jager的腰，一手抚摸着他的脑后的发丝，先是蜻蜓点水的在他的唇上轻啄两口，见他并不抗拒，便轻轻的附上他的嘴唇，舌尖先是舔舐着他有些干燥的嘴唇，随后轻轻撬开贝齿，滑进对方的口腔里，卷起他的舌头轻轻吮吸起来。  
Dominic高超的吻技亲的Jager有些脑袋发愣，他只能笨拙的回应对方的热情，双手下意识的搂住他的脖子。  
一吻结束，Dominic用额头抵住他的额头，被亲的泛红的嘴唇间扯出一条银丝。  
“你是处吗？”Dominic低声问道——尽管他似乎已经知道答案了。  
“差不多......没怎么做过......"  
"几次？“  
“......一次。”  
听到这，Dominic不禁嗤笑出声，引来怀里的他不满的推搡。  
Dominic将Marius打横抱起，引来他的一声惊呼。怀里的男人轻的不像话，Dominic很轻易就将他放在柔软的床上，欺身压上后又是一个热烈的法式湿吻，两人周围的空气变得燥热起来。  
脱下Marius的毛衣，贴身的白色衬衫勾勒出他清瘦却精干的身材。衬衫的下摆藏在裤子里，不禁让Dominic有些好奇。Marius两腿间已经拱起了小帐篷，被牛仔裤勒的有些难受。Dominic先是俯下身去，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着鼓起的一块，洗衣液和男性的气味扑面而来。  
他伸手解开拉链，褪去那条碍事的牛仔裤，却发现两个黑色的皮制圈箍住了Marius嫩白的大腿，金属的扣子拽着衬衫的下摆，让他显得更加紧致。Marius用手抓起旁边的枕头就将脸埋了进去，但还是听到了Dominic戏谑的调笑。  
“宝贝你知道吗，你用这玩意儿超色情的。”说着，Dominic将两根手指伸进他左腿上的皮圈里，左右活动摩挲着，原本松紧程度刚好的圈现在紧紧勒住他的大腿，在白皙的皮肤上留下了一道红色的勒痕。  
Marius从枕头里露出一只眼睛，委屈的看着身上玩皮圈玩的不亦乐乎的Dominic，“但是真的很好用......" 他抱怨道。  
兴许是玩够了，Dominic终于肯放弃那两个圈了。他解开两个环，两条泛红的勒痕给Marius增添了几分色情，而Dominic埋下头，轻轻的舔舐那块发着痒的红印。  
湿热的舌尖带来的触感让Marius浑身战栗，下意识的扭了扭腰想要摆脱，却被Dominic轻轻捏了把腰侧。这一被捏，Marius的身子彻底软下来了，粗重的喘息被埋在枕头里，但全身泛起的潮红暴露了他高涨的性欲。  
“小家伙，你还真是敏感啊。"Dominic感叹道，隔着内裤挑逗着里面已经肿胀的性器。不大不小的阴茎顶端已经渗出了不少透明液体，甚至还夹杂着些白浊。但还没等Dominic继续他的动作，电话铃非常不合时宜打破了此时的暧昧。  
Dominic的脸色变得有些阴沉，暴躁的把手机从散乱的被子里抽出来，发现来电人是Elias,差点忍不住对他破口大骂。  
接通了电话，Elias焦急的声音便传了过来。“嘿Dom,你知道Marius,也就是我喜欢的那个男生去哪了吗？他下午跟我说他预约了七点的实验室但是现在他影都没......"  
“他在你爹我身下爽着呢，想要就过来老地方8401。”  
挂电话并把手机胡乱扔到一边的动作一气呵成，Dominic做了好几个深呼吸才平复了自己的心情，回过头来便捕捉到Marius略带惊恐的眼神，湿漉漉的蓝灰色眼睛看的他心头一紧。他亲亲Marius的额头和鼻尖以表示安抚，轻咬着他的耳垂含糊不清的说：“一会大概会有个新朋友加入我们，你会喜欢他的。”  
“噢拜托，你知道我可能会承受不住的。”Marius声音带上了几分无奈，但他又不那么想阻止Dominic。他喜欢他，他并不想做让Dominic扫兴的事。  
Dominic的手掌放在了他的发顶，轻轻的揉了揉，像是在夸奖一条训练有素的金毛犬：“我相信你。”  
仅仅是这样短短的一句话就足以在Marius心中激起层层波澜，他紧紧搂住Dominic的脖子，不想让他看到自己眼里的动摇——但他的行为证明他已经接受了。

当Elias推开房门，看到的便是Dominic一手握着Marius的性器，一手用两根手指扩张他的后穴。Marius在强烈的刺激下抑制不住呻吟，而这成为了对Elias最好的催情剂。尽管他心里多多少少还有些看着自己喜欢的人被别人玩弄的芥蒂，但如果他和Dominic能让他露出高潮时那美妙的表情，干到他浑身发软，他或许也并不介意与别人分享他。  
“还在那傻站着干嘛，等着我帮你脱裤子吗？”Dominic瞥了一眼在一旁若有所思的Elias，解开自己浴袍腰间的绑带，白色的两片布料间是他已经高高昂起的，有着狰狞青筋的性器。  
Elias摊了摊手，径直开始脱衣服。衣料的摩擦声吸引了Marius的注意，而当他看到来者时，名为震惊的情绪弥漫在他涣散的瞳孔中。  
“Elias......" Marius下意识的轻唤一声。Dominic皱了皱眉头，用他略向上翘的阴茎摩擦着Marius泛着水光的穴口，霸道的重新夺回了Marius的注意力。  
被点名的男人此时心里有些五味杂陈。Dominic对Marius霸道的占有让他心底泛酸，尽管他知道Dominic在性爱这件事上一向习惯于占据主导权，且Marius今晚真正的伴侣还是他。他最终脱得只剩一条内裤，走到Dominic身边捏了一把他并不柔软的腰。  
“先来后到，先来后到。”或许是感受到Elias带着的负面情绪，Dominic安抚似的拍拍他的肩膀，起身将本来被他压在身下的Marius翻了个面，捞起他的腰和臀部使他呈跪趴的动作，开始用三根手指扩张。  
Marius对突如其来的变化发出了一声惊呼，还没等他反应过来，一根已经勃起的男性生殖器几乎占据了他的全部视野，男性的气味扑面而来，在后面的是温柔的看着他的Elias。  
“帮帮我吧。” Elias说着，性器离他的嘴角更近了点。男人的话语似乎有什么魔力，Marius毫不抗拒的含住了他的龟头，而后是柱体的中部。男根被湿软紧致的口腔包裹住，快感电流般的直接冲上大脑，让他发出满足的赞叹。  
他还想要更多。  
Elias开始在Marius的嘴里抽插，频率不高，但足以把Marius搞的够呛。被龟头抵住喉咙并不好受，在这方面相当没有经验的Marius只能回想着黄色影片的片段努力适应着，尽管如此他还是被Elias顶弄的呼吸困难，被呛到的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。蹙起的眉头和眼角溢出来的生理泪水昭示着他有多么难受。似乎是Elias不小心没控制好力度，阴差阳错的深喉让毫无准备的Marius剧烈的咳嗽起来，而始作俑者赶忙将性器拔出来，轻拍他的背好让他感到舒服点。  
“对不起，Marius......”Marius抬头便对上了Elias歉意的目光，他轻抚着Marius的脸颊，用手背擦去嘴角因无法吞咽而流出的唾液，他涣散的目光也因此稍微聚焦到Elias上。身后的Dominic已经完成了扩张，带上套子后便毫不留情的插进了那湿润温暖的穴口。  
仅仅是刚进去小半截，Marius就发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。此时距离他上次做爱，也是第一次，已经过去许久，未被开发完全的后穴因为异物的入侵产生诡异的快感，冲破了他用廉耻心堆砌的堤坝。  
“Dom......这感觉......太奇怪了......” Marius紧紧抓着床单，指节因用力泛着白，口中巨物的离开让他吐字不太清晰。  
Dominic在插进去时便为里面的紧致发出叹息，他额头上布着密密的汗珠，似乎因为身下人咬的过紧的内壁而感到插入有些困难。“乖，放松点，我进不去了。”他拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松，但他并没有很好的做到，即使他已经尽力在放松了，但Dominic还是感到极大的阻力，再往里面推进一截后再次陷入进退两难的境地。  
Elias看着紧咬着自己下唇的Marius，伸手去玩弄他发硬的乳尖。这起到了很好的作用，刺激来袭的一瞬间Marius果然松了口，上面和下面的。Dominic趁机贯穿到底，粗长的阴茎径直顶到了最深处，Marius平坦的小腹上甚至能隐约看到他性器的轮廓。  
Marius的嘴中随着Dominic有节奏的抽插发出淫霏的声音，双眼因快感半闭着。Elias松开了玩弄他乳头的手，再一次将性器伸向他嘴边，决定将这声音堵在他的喉咙里。这回Marius学乖了，他先是从根部开始向上舔舐，再偏过头来好让自己更适应这个角度。Elias肿胀的阴茎贴着Marius的脸，光滑白皙的肌肤与有些狰狞的性器形成了鲜明的对比。  
尺寸可观的性器在Marius腿间晃着，在Dominic有力又深入的抽插下，还未怎么经过抚慰的它已经开始渗出粘稠的白色液体,快感一层层叠加起来，几乎已经要达到顶端。Dominic坏心眼的轻轻按了按他的会阴处，如愿以偿的听到了他低声的尖叫。  
“恐怕你得等一会了，宝贝，我们都还没射呢。”Dominic挂上了一抹坏笑，从床头柜上拿来一个可以套住他阴茎的，带着活结的小绳，不由分说的箍住他阴茎的根部。  
“不......别这样，求你了......"Marius几乎要哭出来，可还没等他说完，Dominic又展开了一轮攻势，剧烈的动作让已经无力支撑身体的Marius被他顶弄的前后摇晃，半张着的嘴中又塞入了Elias的性器，他感觉自己已经要被多重的刺激冲昏头脑了。  
“求......求你了......Dominic......让我射吧......饶了我吧......” Marius神志不清的说着，被两面夹击让他的语言又破碎又含糊。  
“乖孩子，继续，好好说出来，就能得到你想要的。”Dominic拍打他结实的臀肉，仿佛在给他的回答打上红叉。  
“Dom......求你了......”  
“Daddy......主人......随便什么都好......让我射吧......”  
两个带着特殊意味的称呼一下击中了Dominic的占有欲和凌辱欲，身下人小狗般湿漉漉的眼睛配上羞耻的称呼从内心的给他通上电，让他变态的欲望得到满足。他解开那根绳子，用力抽插几下，低吼着与Marius几乎同时在套子里射出来。Elias见状，撸了几下，对着Marius刚释放完余韵未散的脸射了出来，白浊的液体挂在了他的睫毛和鼻尖上。  
刚高潮完的Marius做着深呼吸调整状态，失去了臀部上的支撑点，他整个人瘫软的趴在床上喘着粗气。Elias捞起他，让他面对着自己躺在怀里，用手指将他脸上的精液刮下来，有点强迫意味的放进Marius因呼吸而张开的嘴中。  
腥咸在口中蔓延，这算不上什么很好的味道，但出奇的，Marius并不排斥。他下意识的吮吸Elias的手指，在他抽出去时甚至还有些挽留。擦去脸上剩余的液体，Marius红的发烫的脸贴着Elias的胸膛，滚烫的呼吸扫过Elias的肌肤和乳头，让他刚释放完还疲软着的老二又颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，抵在Marius紧闭的腿缝上。  
不久，Marius的后背贴上另一个男人温暖的肌肤，是Dominic。他刚将套子摘下来，随意打了个结扔进垃圾桶里，便看到Elias给小动物喂食般让Marius吃下那白色粘稠的液体，眯了眯眼，觉得自己又学到了一招。  
Dominic吸吻着Marius的肩胛骨，男人清瘦而不瘦弱的身体让他的骨骼格外突出，在Dominic眼里格外的性感。红红紫紫的吻痕不久便遍布在Marius的后颈和肩膀上，陪着他此时肌肤显露出的一种可以称之为粉红的颜色显得十分具有色情意味。  
看着Marius恢复的差不多了，Elias让自己靠在床头的墙上，扶着Marius让他跨坐在自己的跨部，伸手将自己已经半硬的柱体和Marius还未立起来的老二握在一起撸动。Marius好不容易恢复的平缓的呼吸被轻易的打乱，刚刚高潮过的身8体格外敏感，很快便在Elias的刺激下再次起了反应。  
刚被使用完的后穴还很湿润，Elias很轻松的插入了两根手指，随意抽插几下便迫不及待的捧起Marius的屁股，半推半就的让他径直坐在自己的阴茎上。  
带有不少痛感的插入让Marius叫出了声，这个姿势让Elias能更加深入，Marius觉得自己几乎要被顶穿了，交合处轻微的撕裂般的痛像挠痒似的挑逗着Marius的神经，体内不能忽视的巨物此时还蛰伏着，不知道何时才会突然地发动攻击。  
“Elias......别这么弄......太深了......”Marius示弱的搂住Elias的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的颈窝处摩擦。但Elias要玩弄他身体的心意已决，操哭他，让他因为自己达到顶峰，比起让他舒舒服服的被自己插入，显然更有诱惑力一些。  
像不久前Dominic一样，他揉揉Marius的脑袋，用温柔的声音告诉他，让他高兴了，他能给自己想要的。  
Dominic也并没有闲着，他两腿岔开跪在Marius身后，故技重施，玩弄他敏感的乳尖。带着薄茧的手用力碾过乳尖，几乎要把他按进浅浅的乳晕里，还用指甲轻轻挠弄着，那附近被Dominic抓的红了一片，十分具有Dominic颇为暴力的床上风格。而后，他松开了Marius可怜的红肿的乳尖，牵着他的手握住了他已经挺立起来的性器上下撸动起来。  
Marius开始在Elias 的肉棒上上下运动起来，但有些酸软的腿不足以让他持续这个动作很久，果不其然，每抽插十几下他就要停下来喘口气，尽管很累但还是要继续这种十分耗费体力的活儿。  
见他已经累得不行，Elias双手握住他的腰，一边挺腰顶弄着Marius的最深处。这太难受了，Marius想着。  
Marius就像一个性玩具， 被Elias肆意摆弄着，玩弄着，深入的插入完美错过了那能让自己舒爽的一点，只有柱体无意间磨过，但并不能让他获得足够的快感来达到高潮。他的空虚感愈发强烈，像是蚁群爬过自己的心尖，欲望在身体里发着痒，他哭喊着，想要逃离这永无止尽的酷刑。  
意识到似乎有点玩过火的Elias毫无悔改之意，一边顶弄着一边问：“嗯?你想要什么？说出来我就给你。”  
尽管心里清楚地很，但Marius还是很难将如此羞耻的请求说出口，他支支吾吾着半天不能发出连续的音节。  
“乖孩子要把想要的说出来才能得到奖励哦。”  
Elias低沉的话语像魔咒一样引导着Marius，几乎被性占据的脑子在他的诱导下逐渐丧失了思考能力。  
“我想要......求你了......”Marius急促的呼吸着，平坦的胸部和腹部随着抽噎上下起伏着，发红的眼角让他显得更加可怜。  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你......操我......用你的肉棒狠狠的插我......”Marius几乎是自暴自弃的小声喊出这句话。  
“我是谁？”  
这个突如其来的问题把Marius搞的晕头转向，他刚带着疑惑的想要对上Elias的眼睛，那人硕大的龟头狠狠顶上了敏感的那一点，那一瞬间Marius在快感和羞耻感的夹击下几乎是哭着叫了出来。  
“我是谁？”Elias咬着牙，重复了一遍问题。在Marius身后的Dominic可以很轻易的看到Elias眼中那裸露的，毫无保留的占有欲，像是捕食者面对觊觎已久的猎物。果然这小子不会放弃这种机会。  
“Elias......“  
“谁在操你？你想要谁操你？嗯？”Elias听到了正确答案，却并没有就此放过他，一边挺动着腰，有些狰狞的性器在Marius已经泛滥的后穴里抽送着，透明的液体将Elias的阴毛弄得一片湿润。  
“Elias......想要Elias操我......用力的......”Marius在巨大的快感冲击下很快沦陷了，碎片的理智使他不能说出完整的话。但这番话又引起了他身后那个男人的不满，Dominic皱了皱眉，Elias用一种胜利者的得意洋洋的神情看着他，这让他有些恼火。  
可能Elias来的时候就是带着火气的吧，小伙子现在就报复我了。  
想着，Dominic有些粗暴的将两根手指插进Marius张开的嘴中，夹起他的舌头把玩起来，不让他继续他那破碎的语言，甜腻的呻吟也被堵在喉咙中，一边的乳头也被Dominic以近似于环抱的姿势玩弄着，他可以清晰的感受到他手臂上汗毛与胸口的皮肤摩擦。Dominic强势的动作让他向后倾倒，后背贴上了Dominic的胸膛，肌肤相接让两人的汗液混合在一起，产生一种颇为淫荡的滑腻感。  
一解心头之气的Elias不打算继续与Dominic斗气，他一边抽插着，一边用手轻按着他腹部勾勒出的自己性器的轮廓，另一只手抚慰着Marius的阴茎，用指腹挑逗着他大张的马眼。  
在多方面的猛攻下，Marius脑中白光一闪，有些稀薄的精液喷涌而出，尽数挥洒在Elias的小腹上，Elias见状也留恋似的抽插几下，因为没带套子就只好拔出来射在Marius的大腿内侧，而Dominic则释放在Marius的背部。  
被折腾了一番的Marius此时已经精疲力尽，被尚有余力的Dominic打横抱着去清洗身子，Elias则是用纸巾简单擦去腹部的精液，套上内裤和衬衫走到阳台上点了根烟，寒冷的空气让他意识清醒了不少。

浴室的水声终于在深夜归于平静，被洗干净的Marius在被窝里熟睡，Dominic和Elias在床边并排坐着，各拿着一瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，沉默的喝着。  
“你生气了。”Dominic开口。  
“开玩笑，我怎么可能......”Elias刚转过头想反驳他，对上他坚定的眼神时便败下阵来。“好吧......是有点。”  
Dominic拍拍他的肩，用下巴指了指他手中的啤酒，“这瓶我请了。”

—END—

*蓝色软件指Blued，知名男同社♂交软件


End file.
